1. Technical Field.
The invention relates to a multipack for cigarettes—generally termed a cigarette multipack herein—for a group of cigarette packs arranged in rows, said group being enclosed by a multipack blank made of thin cardboard.
2. Prior Art.
Multipacks for cigarettes, that is to say so-called cigarette multipacks, constitute packaging units that are commonly provided throughout the world for both consumers and retailers. A multipack usually comprises ten cigarette packs, which are mostly formed in two rows of five packs each. The two rows of packs have their large surfaces (front side and rear side) butting against one another.
The object of the invention is to propose a multipack for cigarettes which ensures easier handling—for the removal of the cigarette packs—has a relatively small material consumption and, furthermore, ensures that the pack contents are presented to better effect.